Alls good in Goode high
by Thegodoftime
Summary: Percy goes to high school AU No gods rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Alls good in Goode high  
Summary  
Percy is the new boy in Goode au no god or camp and some ocs  
Percy's pov  
As My mom pulled up to Goode high I said "why do I have to go to school?" "Because you need a education now go and don't forget your phone" "yes mom see you later" I said as I grabbed my bag and phone then I got out the I walk in I saw Grover "hey G-man" "hey Percy you go here too?" "Yeah how's you and Juniper?" Grovers face saddened "Yeah we split up" "I'm sorry" then the bell rang "hey Percy what do you have?" "English with Mr Haughton you?" "English with Mrs Sutherland" "see you later G-man".as I walked in to Mr Haughton class he said "ahh I understand your the new boy?" I nodded "ok your sitting next to Annabeth" the girl I thought to be Annabeth waved as I sat down she said "hello I'm Annabeth Chase"  
Annabeth's pov  
As the new boy walked in the teacher said he was sitting next to me as he walked up I waved and as he sat down I said "hello I'm Annabeth Chase" "hey I'm Percy Jackson"  
At 2nd period  
I had Miss Mckeller She shouts a lot and I had a seat next to Grover so we talk a lot and the new boy Percy came in and sat next to me "hey Percy" "hey Grover hey Annabeth" I turn to Grover "you know him?" "Yeah of course" "BE QUIET!" Ms Mckeller shouted as she rambled on I started thinking about life after a boring lesson the bell rang signalling break  
At break  
Percy's pov  
I sat with Grover and Annabeth and some others Grover introduced me to the others "Percy this is Thalia,Nico,Conner and Travis Stoll And Luke" we sat and talked until the bell I had H.E (home economics) with Miss McDermott I heard a rumour that she pokes (master-bates) with carrots but any way I'm getting off topic were making pancakes I asked if I could make mine blue "sure any one else want to make theirs blue" Annabeth put her hand up "ok Percy you and Annabeth work together" so Annabeth sat beside me we started to make the pancakes (time skip)  
Lunch  
At lunch Nico drove us to a Krispe Kreme and we got doughnuts it was funny cos as Grover ate one we told him it had meat in it (not really!) and he spat it over Thalia who washed it off in the bathroom it was funny though but alas we had to head back on the way Annabeth asked for my number so we swapped numbers  
5th period  
I had tech with Mr Andrews and I got there early and i got a text  
Annabeth:hey Percy  
Percy:hey Annabeth why are we texting  
Annabeth:one different classes and two every period we get five minutes to do what we want :)  
Percy: kwl :D  
Then the teacher came in  
Percy:teach came in gtg bye  
Annabeth:k :p  
"Right class today we are going to make key rings" Mr Andrews said  
I make mine in the shape of a trident cos I think they're cool Nico made his in to a skull and Grover made his in to a tree (an:pjo joke XD)any way we got finished early so we just talked when Nico asked me "So Percy do you like Annabeth?" "Sure she seems cool" "No more more than that meaning do you have a crush on her?" I blushed "No way!" "Yes you do" I say nothing and have a sudden interest in my shoes "oh my god you do!" "Ok I do but don't tell anyone ok"  
I say "it's ok I have a crush on Thalia but don't tell anyone" "sure" after that the bell rang  
6th period (an:I'm only doing 6 periods)  
I had PSE (personal social education) with Mrs Lang and I was sitting next Annabeth and we were talking about safe sex like condoms 'the pill' and things like that I zoned out till the bell I walk out to see if my moms there no but my BMW M3 GTR (Razors car out of nfs most wanted) i get in and see Annabeth just standing the so I drive in front of her "want a ride home?" "Sure" "where do you stay?" "Just along the street from you" "cool" I pull up at her house "later Percy" "later" I pull up at my house and lock my car "hey mom I back" "how was school honey" "not bad made new friends and I made this in tech" I give her the key ring that I made "very good!" She gives it back to me


	2. Chapter 2

Alls good in Goode high chp 2  
Hello peoples of the Internet I am happy so I thought I would say hi  
Percy  
I take the key ring put it on my keys and went to try to do my homework for math which I hate but I have to do It then my phone buzzes  
Annabeth:hey Percy :P  
Percy:hey Annabeth :)  
Annabeth: wuut?  
Percy:nm u  
Annabeth:meh nm little bro annoying me :|  
Percy:how?  
Annabeth:i told him who is my crush is and now he's running round the house singing "Annie has a crush" or "Annie and ******* sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" any way I gotta go do homework bye  
Percy:bye  
I put my phone down just as I get to three texts first from Nico his says I gave your number to a friend of mine called Jack I text him back k  
The I get the text from Jack saying hey it's Jack Nico's friend I text kwl and save his number and the other one was from O2 with deals grr any way I went in to the music app and played Cry me a river by Justin Timberlake then put my headphones in and sung along  
You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
Cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river  
(Cry me, cry me)  
After I finished my mom applauded  
I paused the music and said "hey mom didn't see you there" "that was amazing Percy you should try for something like The Voice(search for it)" "nah I looked at the clock 9:00 crap I have to go to bed at ten anyway I went and grabbed my MacBook Pro and opened it and went on Facebook and i had 3 friend requests  
Nico Di Angelo  
Annabeth Chase  
Jack McDonald (Nico's friend my oc)  
I accepted them all and went on Jacks page turns out he's scottish obvious Scotland and Falkirk FC fan and his favourite bands/singers are basically same as mine apart from green day, my chemical romance, imagine dragons and ed sheeran  
I look at the clock shit 9:47 I get changed in to my fishy onesie and go to my bed  
Tuesday  
I get to school early and see Grover, Nico and Jack "hey guys" hey Perce" said Nico and Grover "alright Percy" from Jack and you can hear the scottish accent in his voice "Percy what have you got 1st period?" Nico asked  
"I have math with Mr robertson" I said "same" said Jack,Nico and Grover "cool" we talked until the bell bell and walked up to maths we all went to different see but close enough to talk to each other right now I'm talking to Grover about his crush on Juniper(he wants back with her) "just tell her you want to go back out with her" after I said that Annabeth came in "can I sit next to you Percy?" "Sure" I take out my iPhone and text Grover,Jack and Nico  
Percy:guys Annabeth just sat next to me :P  
Nico:Thalia is sitting next to me :D  
Jack:well done guys I have my crush Jodie sitting next to me XD what about you Grover?  
Grover:yay Juniper is next to me :3 i put my phone away because teacher walks in his tall podgy and he has a beard "all right class today we are learning algebra" and he explains algebra "ok I have put some questions on the board" I looks the and manage to get to question 9 which is a + 53 = 46 I ask Annabeth how to do it "its a negative number" is all she says right ok 46 + 7 = 53 so the answer is -7 after I write the question the bell ring signalling 2nd period  
2nd period:music  
I get to the desk with friends and miss mckell said we are singing in groups,pairs or on our own so I decided i am singing on my own "so who's going first?" I raise my hand "Percy up you go"I grab the mike and start singing cry me a river  
You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
I know that they say  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
Cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh  
(Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river  
(Cry me, cry me)  
After I finished the whole class was clapping then Nico went up in sang in too deep by sum 41 then Grover sang pump it by black eyed peas  
Then Jack went up and sang  
If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you  
You'll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you  
I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving  
I take it in but don't look down  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.  
I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something  
I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something  
I take it in but don't look down  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.  
Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh[2x]  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.  
And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.  
'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.  
Wow! He's a really good singer after that a few people Annabeth went up and sung the a team by ed sheeran oh my god she sings like a god and then the bell rang

i don't own pjo or any songs used in this chapter


End file.
